<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ASL友情向】事先声明 by Windyblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067349">【ASL友情向】事先声明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue'>Windyblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 睡前故事</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他躲在空储物柜里时，会闭上眼开始想象，想象这个世界上从现在起，不再有波特卡斯·D·艾斯。他会像一阵烟一样消失掉，并且没有任何人会记得他。他会马上告别被他埋在大橡树下的坏掉的玩具汽车，也会同他常常翻看的那本硬壳故事书说再见。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ASL友情向】事先声明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事先声明，艾斯从没想过要一个弟弟。</p><p>你知道，有很多像他那样年纪的孩子，会在大人们半是认真半是打趣的问及“你想要个弟弟还是妹妹？”的时候，皱起小脸认真地考虑起来；当然，也会有小家伙在听见这样的问题后，立即眨着一双圆溜溜的眼睛兴冲冲地说自己想要个哥哥或是姐姐。而大人们则会因此哄堂大笑，把这尚有难度的问题抛回给孩子的母亲和父亲。</p><p>但十岁的艾斯什么也不想要。他刚刚打过一场架，正紧攥着揣在短裤口袋里的左手，用没受伤的那只手揉着左边的胳膊肘。除了一点淤青和擦伤以外，他好运气地大获全胜，也恰好从口袋里摸出了一张有点卷边的创可贴。</p><p>他走在回达旦家的路上，天黑前的风很凉爽，路灯昏昏的，他忍不住打了个呵欠。碰见萨博的时候，对方正从商店走出来，手里拿着一支棒冰，看见来人是艾斯便很利落地将浅黄色的冰饮折成两截，把其中看上去稍长一些的递给了他。</p><p>艾斯不客气地接过，说谢了。冰凉的甜味从舌尖窜进喉咙，他顿时清醒了不少。</p><p>萨博最近在换牙，说话还有些漏风，压低音量问艾斯事情怎么样了。他们正在计划一场“消失”，又或者说是“离家出走”，但对艾斯而言，达旦家始终是达旦的家，并不是艾斯的家；而萨博从没在那栋三层楼的豪华宅邸里体会到一点“家”的感觉。</p><p>他们早已在游客用交通图纸上用铅笔标记好了线路，艾斯用指头压了压鼻梁上创可贴的黏胶部分，说今天也很顺利，邻街那群没用的家伙凑一块也打不过他一个，已经答应对他们的计划装聋作哑了。</p><p>说来全都怪路飞那小子，偷听以后便四处大喊着要和他们去坐火车和轮船了。谁说要带他去了，麻烦死了。</p><p>艾斯尝试过许多次，翻墙爬树也好，混进人群也好，只是想甩掉一个戴着草帽的跟屁虫，可对方偏偏不死心。反正明天他们就要离开了，只要这一次没让那家伙黏上来，计划就成功了。</p><p>几小时前，路飞又缠着艾斯，吸着鼻子问艾斯能不能和他做朋友。艾斯抬头看了看阴沉的天气，冷着脸告诉那小子：今天夜里会有星星落下来，如果他能抓到星星，到时候就许愿让艾斯和他做朋友吧。</p><p>艾斯回到达旦家吃完晚饭后便躲回了房间里，一样一样将自己为数不多的行李塞进书包里。一直到月亮爬上树梢，路飞还没有回来，他感觉松了口气，麻烦鬼终于消失了。</p><p>当世界上少了一个讨人厌的小孩，会有人为他感到伤心吗？他的父母会知道这件事吗？卡普会怎么想？</p><p>艾斯并没听说过多少有关这小子的事，但至少他确定达旦不会有什么反应，而他和萨博当然也不会。</p><p>艾斯第一次见到路飞时，卡普拎着草帽小孩的衣领把他扔进了艾斯的房间里，随着咚的一声，艾斯的生活里突然就多了一个大麻烦。从今以后，艾斯就是他的哥哥了，卡普这样宣布道，而坐在窗台上的艾斯只抬眼瞟了一下地板上的家伙，一声也没吭。</p><p>当路飞执着地跟在他身后时，他厌恶地朝路飞吐过口水，也冷笑着告诉过他捉迷藏必须要数一千下。七岁的男孩数到一百出头就会弄不清楚十个指头谁是谁，而这时艾斯早已远走高飞。</p><p>艾斯一点也不喜欢捉迷藏。在卡普送他来这儿前，他待在福利院的短暂时间里，那里的孩子极其热衷于这样的游戏，但年纪小些的会在树丛里睡着，年纪大的就很难找到合适的藏身地。</p><p>可艾斯一向非常擅长。他躲在空储物柜里时，会闭上眼开始想象，想象这个世界上从现在起，不再有波特卡斯·D·艾斯。他会像一阵烟一样消失掉，并且没有任何人会记得他。他会马上告别被他埋在大橡树下的坏掉的玩具汽车，也会同他常常翻看的那本硬壳故事书说再见。彩色的纸页会在其他人手里变得更加破旧吗？会有人用蜡笔在白雪公主的脸上涂鸦吗？通通都与他无关了。</p><p>天已经很黑了。达旦突然踹开房间的门，问他路飞那臭小子去哪儿了。他平淡地回答不知道。</p><p>达旦身上沾着些酒气，不耐烦地又问道，今天不是那小子的生日吗？卡普刚刚打电话来了。</p><p>突如其来的晴朗使铺满星星的夜空格外明亮，街边的灌木中传来窸窸窣窣的虫鸣，正如同一个初夏夜晚应有的样子，但艾斯却对此感到非常烦躁。他想起收拾好的书包，详细计划过的路线，和萨博约定好的出发时间。</p><p>萨博说，事先声明，我真的不知道这件事。</p><p>艾斯叹了口气道，我也一样。</p><p>他们轻而易举地在公园的角落里找到了被蚊子叮了一身的路飞，而男孩远远地看到他们俩，便立即蹦起来大喊道，太好啦！我的愿望实现啦——</p><p>草帽男孩猛地打了个喷嚏，却笑嘻嘻地将拢起的手掌伸到他们眼前。男孩指缝间透出一点光亮，又急急忙忙地对他们说，快许愿吧！艾斯！萨博！我抓到星星啦！</p><p>稍矮些的男孩松开手，一只萤火虫飞出来，在他们三个面前轻轻打了个转，飞进了树丛里。</p><p>路飞又打了个声势浩大的喷嚏，湿润的眼睛在公园里的路灯下熠熠生辉。</p><p>回去吧，艾斯道。</p><p>达旦在等你吃饭，萨博补充道</p><p>两个年长些的男孩无言却默契地一左一右伸出了手，不太娴熟地握住了略小于他们的手掌。第一次没有大骂着扯痛对方的脸皮和胳膊，而是如同触碰一颗星星般轻柔。</p><p>不过，事先声明，他们还没打算和这小子成为朋友。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>